


Unbound

by Elveny, Kunstpause



Series: Two heroes are better than one [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: As she got her bearings again she found herself with a handful of Hawke above her and that did seem like an overall positive thing. “I’m great,” she grinned upwards. “Attractive women literally throwing themselves at me, it really doesn’t get much better than this.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a plot. Theoretically.
> 
> It is, however nowhere to be found in this story.

It was a few days after her training with Bull when she finally got a hold of the Inquisitor.  
“Hey Mara," Adriene called to the elf who sat with the Chargers. “I heard you have this signature move with a grappling hook? Care to show it to me?”  
Amara grinned as she turned around at her. “Sure. I am almost certain everyone here can survive a while without me around.” She winked at Bull who just laughed at her.  
“Go show her how it’s done, boss!” He had a teasing glint in his eye. “But if you are late for the cask opening we will start drinking without you.”  
“When was I ever late for alcohol?” She grinned as she stood up and turned towards Adriene. “Let’s go, Hawke.”

Two hours later they were on the training grounds and Amara showed her for the hundredth time how to swing that hook. Adriene shook her head as it crashed useless to the ground. Again.  
“Dammit. I can’t seem to get this damn thing right,” she cursed, suddenly distracted by something in the corner of her eye. “Uh, look, there’s Vivienne!” She beamed towards the graceful Enchanter walking across the courtyard, sighing dreamily, ignoring the hook that still swung around in big rounds on her hand. “Gosh, look at the way she moves!”

Amara followed her look, watching Vivienne almost float past them. The woman making it seem like she was walking across a ballroom floor instead of the pressed flat dirt of the inner courtyard.  
“You should see her in battle,” Amara agreed. “It is like watching a performance of art!” She leaned a bit closer to Adriene so she could lower her voice. “One time, at the storm coast, it was raining and Vivienne summoned a hail storm. It was so mesmerising I ended up with a dagger in my thigh,” she confessed.

Adriene flinched as the hook crashed to the ground again but this time she didn’t even bother picking up, still following Vivienne with her eyes. The way her hips swayed - not flashing but sensual, the daring cleavage without seeming flirty… she was a sight to behold.  
“Oh I believe it in a second. Though I mean - Madame de Fer? I’d pay pure gold to see her with fire magic. Just imagine the image of the flames on her skin…” She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “On a fur in front of a fireplace…” Without even noticing it, she licked her lips before she caught herself.  
“Did I say that out loud?”

“Apparently!” Amara laughed but her eyes were still watching Vivienne’s retreating form. “But hey, you are not alone there. I have actually propositioned her,” she admitted. “More than once because apparently I am a glutton for punishment.”

With quick steps she went over to the place where Adriene’s hook was lying on the ground and picked it up, inspecting it for faults as she went back. “She shot me down gently, but without any wiggle room.” She handed the hook back before she sighed. “Can you just imagine? Someone with her aura of authority taking all that over into the bedroom?”

Adriene grasped her shirt over her heart and feigned a faint. “Kill me now please?”  
She sighed dramatically, taking the hook without even looking at it. “You know, I think she’d be one for silk instead of rope. The good Orlesian ones of course, those that don’t cut into the skin if you bind them correctly?”

Did she just see Vivienne smile? She had suspected the Enchanter listening to every word they said. Adriene’s face lit up. Never one to hold back, she didn’t really think before she called out to Vivienne, "Madame de Fer?”

With an obvious sigh, Vivienne stopped and turned slightly to look at them. “Yes, my dear?”

Adriene grinned, "Why don’t you come join us to show us the way it’s done? It is getting a bit cool over here and we could absolutely use your fire.”

Vivienne raised a delicate eyebrow. “On the contrary, my dear, I think you need to cool down a bit.”

And with that she snapped her fingers and frost sprang all over Adriene’s body, some icicles springing up from the ground from the shimmering rune appearing. Quickly, Adriene jumped backwards, shivering and shedding ice as she did so.  
“Uah. I totally deserved that," she said, shaking herself, freezing.  
Vivienne gave her a look that quickly heated her up again though, and with an admiring smile she watched the Enchanter float up the stairs and disappear into the Great Hall.  
“Totally silken ropes," she repeated. Then a thought came to her head. "Oh, talking about ropes!” she exclaimed, looking to Amara with a twinkle to her eyes and a grin. “Have I told you how absolutely stunning that outfit is? Like, damn!”

That little display of power had been doing the opposite of cooling her down for Amara. She was still watching the doorway Vivienne had just disappeared into she registered the compliment. “Thanks. Qunari high fashion. Multi purpose.” With a secretive smile she elaborated, “You should see how great it looks when half of it is tied around some bedposts.”  
She shot Adriene, who still had the remnants of some ice in her hair, an obviously sultry look before she stretched her arms out over her head, making the rope run taut over the muscles in her arm. She looked at her, smirking, before she gestured towards the hook.  
“You wanna try again? I might have a better way to show you.”

Adriene felt her cheeks grow hot when Amara gave her that secretive smile. She definitely had been going for too long without anyone if she was turned on by some ropes stretched over arms. But at Amara’s words she couldn’t help but envision her slender, muscular body stretched over silken sheets, hands and feet tied to the bedposts as her hands ran over Amara’s skin... Her mouth went dry and she swallowed when it registered with her that Amara had said something. She forced herself to look back at her face.  
“What? Try what? Oh! The hook! Yeah, sure. Absolutely. Show me.”  
She cleared her throat and shook her head to clear the thoughts out, grabbing the hook more firmly. Physical exhaustion was always good.

“Alright.” Amara took a few steps and positioned herself opposite form Adriene at the most comfortable distance for the grappling hook. “Now, instead of all that boring theory stuff, hook me!” she called out to the other woman. Adriene didn’t react immediately, seemingly confused by the request.  
“If you are worried about hurting me, don’t be, Bull and I train like this all the time,” Amara explained and got into a comfortable stance that would allow her to stay upright, balling her hands into fists and pushing her forearms together to present a suitable target for the hook.  
“And remember: It’s not a fishing pole,” she reminded Adriene. “Don’t try to reel me in, use the chain to pull yourself forward towards me.”

“You sure?” Adriene called hesitatingly and Amara grinned. “Absolutely.”  
“Alright," Adriene murmured, shook out her shoulders and took aim. She tried to remember what Amara had told her before and adjusted her stance slightly, then she started to bounce on her feet. “Let’s do this.”  
She took a running start, threw the hook and suddenly, something clicked in her head and she just knew how it was done. And true enough, as soon as the hook connected with Amara, she tightened her grip on the chain, jumped and pulled herself forward with a triumphant yell.  
Half a second later she crashed completely uncontrolled into Amara, throwing the elf off balance and landing directly on top of her. The hook pressed itself uncomfortably into her breast and Adriene pushed herself up quickly onto the hands to take the pressure off, taking the hook from Amara.  
“Ouch, damn, sorry. That was not quite what I intended," she said apologetically. “Are you hurt?”

For a second Amara had been confused as she felt herself losing her balance and crashing onto the ground. But as she got her bearings again she found herself with a handful of Hawke above her and that did seem like an overall positive. “I’m great,” she grinned upwards. “Attractive women literally throwing themselves at me, it really doesn’t get much better than this.”  
Amara didn’t even try to move or get herself back up for the moment. She couldn’t quite pinpoint if her obvious flirting bothered Adriene or if the other woman was fine with it so she decided to try and dial it down a bit just in case. “I’d definitely say you got the basics down now, we should have started practice directly like this!”

“You mean I should’ve started throwing myself at you directly from the beginning?” A big smile started to spread over Adriene’s face and for the moment she couldn’t be bothered to get off Amara. She rather liked the feeling of her body pressed flush against the Inquisitor.  
“You should’ve just said so then we wouldn’t have had to bother with the training.”  
She flashed grin down at the elf. “But well, on the other hand we wouldn’t have gotten to swoon over Vivienne then, so… Good thing, right?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Amara pointedly looked her over, her eyes wandering down to her lips, sweeping over her chest and back up to her face. “I think I could have definitely done some swooning like this.” She licked her lips absentmindedly as she kept looking into Adriene’s eyes.  
An excited tingle went through Adriene as Amara’s eyes went over her and her smile turned from amused to seductive. “Still plenty of time for swooning. The day is still young. Or. Well. Not old yet," she chuckled, biting her lip as she looked at Amara, holding her gaze.

Amara could practically hear people around them stopping and staring at them and she grinned. “Should have sold tickets,” she said quietly. “We could have had free drinks tonight from how many people are watching us right now.”

When the Inquisitor called her attention to the little audience they had attracted, Adriene chuckled again. “You get your drinks for free anyways," she reminded her before she reluctantly pushed herself up. She gave Amara a hand, pulling her up and winked at her before she called out to an especially red faced soldier, "More if you buy us drinks tonight at the tavern!”  
He turned purple but nodded vigorously. “Oh, alright, yes!”  
Adriene laughed in his face. “Oh fuck off, you moron, go find yourself a sheep or something.” The soldier took a step backwards, his eagerness turning to embarrassment as he fled. The other people followed suit, some of them laughing amusedly.  
“Unbelievable," she murmured before she turned back to the Inquisitor, her eyes twinkling.

Amara was laughing out loud by now. She and Adriene had gotten along well right from the start. But the more time they spent around each other the more Amara was fascinated with her. She had something about her that made people respect her instantly, yet she still remained approachable. She could speak her mind and people seemed to only like her even more for it. Herself being no exception.

“So...," Adriene started, not quite sure where to go from here. Finally, she decided to be blunt, clearing her throat. “I thought you and Bull are a thing? And you and Sera too? ‘cause I don’t want to mess something up for anyone.”

Amara could only smile at Adriene’s direct inquiry. “We are.” She answered both questions at once. “What we are not, however, is being exclusive.” She appreciated Adriene being blunt with her more than she had anticipated and decided to return the favour, leaning slightly towards her.  
“Listen, I flirt around a lot. With all sorts of people. Couldn't stop even if I wanted to so I think I owe you the courtesy to make one thing very clear: I like you. A lot. And I absolutely intend to have you in my bed before you leave Skyhold again.”

Adriene’s breath got stuck in her throat at Amara’s words. She definitely had a thing for people who did not dance around these topics and hearing these words made her eyes light up. They had had a certain chemistry from the start and sometimes, Amara reminded her very much of Isabela in her openness and the way she didn’t judge. It had made her intrigued from the first day on and watching her interact with Bull and Sera and even the other people around them had piqued Adriene’s curiosity.

She took a step towards Amara so that they were nearly touching. “I like you a lot, too. But no blighted chance.” She felt Amara stiffen and quickly brought her lips close to her ear, her voice husky. “No blighted chance that I’m waiting that long. I absolutely intend to have you in my bed before the end of the day.” She took a look at the sky to judge the light. “Before dinner, if possible. Cause I really want to see half of these ropes around my bedposts.” She hesitated, suddenly worried, taking half a step backwards again. “Or do you have a damn banquet to attend to tonight? Meeting some diplomats?”

“If I had diplomats to entertain I’d be on my way to Josephine to tell her to cancel right now.” Amara’s voice was sultry as she went after Adriene and closed the gap between them, standing as close as she could without touching the other woman. “I’m gonna let you in on something very handy for later,” she murmured, her voice low. This was meant for Adriene’s ears only. “The Qunari are very, very practical. All of the fabric comes off in one swift move, while all the rope… stays on.” One of her hands was tracing the edge of the fabric that was wrapped around her breasts and she saw Adriene’s eyes follow the path her fingers drew on her skin. “The only question remaining would be: Your room or mine?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know for how long I’ve wanted to do this?” she asked, looking deeply into her eyes, letting her fingers trace the soft skin at her inner thigh. “Ever since I saw you coming towards me on the battlements.”

Adriene took a deep breath, before she murmured, "You know, if we weren’t who and where we were, I’d just push you to the ground right now and here. But since we are who and where we are…” Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Well, my room is closer, yours is definitely bigger and,” she tilted her head, looking at the ropes while licking her lips. “I guess you have the bigger bed. You win. Let’s go.”

She didn’t really wait for Amara to react as she just grabbed the other woman’s hand and pulled her with her towards the Great Hall, just letting go before they went in. With a teasing smile, she bowed slightly and let Amara go first, following her with an admiring and hungry look in her eyes as she took her in.  
“Hey, Adriene, I - “  
“Not now, Varric," she put him off, not even really looking at him and hurrying along. She felt giddy and extremely aroused at the same time. There was something about Amara and the way this whole scenario - which she really hadn’t expected - played out that added a stimulating excitement to it.

Amara meanwhile pointedly ignored the several nobles that were making an obvious attempt to talk to her as the hurried down the great hall. Anticipation was running through her. She had been watching the other woman for weeks now. First with only casual interest that had become so pronounced over the weeks that she had even talked to Bull about this several times already. There had been a night, not too long ago, when he had made her tell him in excruciating detail all the things she wanted the other woman to do to her. She felt a slight heat on her face even thinking about it again. 

When they were climbing up the stairs to her room she had to pace herself to not try and take two steps at once out of impatience. The moment the door to her room closed behind them she leaned back against it and pulled Adriene close. Pressing her whole body against her she ran her fingers up her arms before she leaned in to kiss her.

With a sigh that bordered on a moan, Adriene wrapped her arms around Amara and gave herself to the kiss, letting the tip of her tongue dance over Amara’s lips until they parted beneath hers. She let one hand glide to the elf’s neck and softly took her lower lip between her teeth, sucking slightly before she deepened the kiss, pushing against Amara until she was trapped between herself and the door. One hand slid lovingly over the exposed skin at Amara’s middle, stroking the muscles and small scars she could find until she touched the ropes wrapped around her body.

For a moment, she broke the kiss, looking at Amara with a grin. “Time to show me that neat Qunari trick you told me about. - Oh no, wait.” She looked back at the stairs behind her. “Stairs are really uncomfortable and I couldn’t guarantee for making them up once you…”  
The words were lost as she looked at Amara again who held up both an eyebrow and the cloth that had been beneath the ropes. “Oh," she made and shook her head, her eyes wandering over Amara’s body. “Damn, you’re beautiful.”  
And with that, she grabbed the woman and pulled her towards herself again, pressing her mouth on hers with a desperate need behind the kiss.

The cloth fell out of Amara’s hands as Adriene kissed her again and she flung her arms around her, pressing herself as close as possible. The feeling of her naked breasts scratching against clothes send a shiver through her. A low moan escaped her and was swallowed up by Adriene’s mouth. As Amara came up for air again she gently nudged her towards the stairs. Adriene seemed to get her thoughts immediately and turned around, pulling her along and up the stairs by her hand. At the top Amara turned, still holding Adriene’s hand as she walked backwards towards the bed, giving her her most inviting bedroom eyes. 

“The rope around my waist opens at the side with one knot,” she remarked. When they came to a stop in front of the bed she wiggled around a bit, opening the chords of her loose pants and letting them fall down, pooling around her ankles. She stood completely naked in front of Adriene, the only thing covering her skin being the rope and her tattoos. “Oh, and one last thing.” For a moment she became surprisingly levelheaded. “My watchword is Katoh, until I say that, feel free to assume I am all yours. ” She looked into her eyes and saw the recognition there. “Oh and that chest over there, if you need additional rope or, well, anything else really that’s where to look,” she teased. 

“As if you could get any hotter," Adriene murmured and for a moment she was unsure where to go first, looking towards the chest with curiosity. But then her eyes went back to Amara and she put the chest out of her head for now.  
“I’ll keep that in mind," she said and advanced on Amara, her fingers wandering over the woman’s body from her hips to her breasts. Her face was nearly touching Amara’s, their breaths mingling but she refrained from kissing her, every touch of her lips a promise but not really a kiss. Slowly, she pushed her back onto the bed, following suit and positioning herself above her until she was able to open Amara’s legs with her knee.  
“Do you know for how long I’ve wanted to do this?” she asked, looking deeply into her eyes, letting her fingers trace the soft skin at her inner thigh. “Ever since I saw you coming towards me on the battlements.”

Her lips brushed over Amara’s at the same time that her fingertips brushed over the soft folds between her legs and she smiled at the gasp it elicited. “You had that air around you. Curious, weary.” Her fingers had begun to softly stroke, carefully parting the folds and she smiled at the wetness she found. “Dangerous.” Just when her thumb found the small nub and pressed down hard, she finally finished that kiss. She started to rhythmically rub around and over it while she let her lips wander down Amara’s neck towards her breasts, letting her tongue flicker over the nipples which were thankfully exposed from the rope.  
Amara had grabbed Adriene’s shirt and pulled at it but as soon as she did, Adriene stopped touching her and pushed herself up, ignoring the pleading whimper Amara made.  
“I think I’ll need that rope you mentioned," she said, a glimmer in her eyes.

Amara came up with a groan, both out of frustration and excitement. She should have known, given her usual taste in partners, that Adriene wouldn’t simply let her do whatever she wanted either. She could still feel the loss of the tingling sensation Adriene’s lips had left on her breasts and she was tempted to simply try and grab the other woman and pull her back down again. She fumbled around the knot on her side instead, loosening the rope around her waist before she pulled it off her and handed it over.   
“Might not be enough, unless you want to undo all the 36 knots on my arms, each. I can’t reach them.” She still thought it had been a rather clever gift, a garment that she couldn’t fully take off herself and from the look on Adriene’s face she seemed to think about something similar at that moment.

She put her hands back on the sheets as she willed herself to stay calm and not reach out to her again when Adriene looked over the length of the rope before she moved further away from her and off the bed. She watched her opening the chest, taking a moment to look through its contents. As she came back she held several additional pieces of rope in her hand. 

“Now, let’s try this again, shall we?” Adriene asked and pulled Amara back in for a passionate kiss that left herself throbbing with lust. But for the moment she held back, pushing her partner back on the bed and fastening the ropes around her wrists and ankles, carefully pulling them towards the bedposts and binding them so that there was only minimum leverage for Amara to move. When she had finished, she stood next to the bed, admiring her handywork.  
“One of these days I’ll have to try and actually use that rope on your body to bind you. For the ‘half of it around the bedposts’ look.” While she talked, she casually stepped out of her trousers and pulled her shirt over her head before she got rid of her underwear. “But for now, I really don’t have the patience for trial and error.”

Amara watched Adriene hungrily as she shed her clothes. Her fingers were itching to touch, scratching at the bedding underneath her restlessly. She let her eyes wander over the soft curve of Adriene’s hip, taking in the view of her perfect breasts. She pulled on her restraints to see if they would hold her and found them unyielding. Heat pooled inside her at the thought that Adriene seemed to know what she was doing.

Adriene climbed back on the bed, rubbing herself against Amara. “Don’t worry though," she said, cupping her breast in one hand before she took the tip between thumb and finger to rub it. “I plan to repeat this.” She took first one nipple between her lips, sucking it carefully, then the other, biting down hard while she positioned herself over Amara. “If you agree, of course," she said, before she sank between her legs and put her mouth on her most sensitive spot.

She brought Amara to the brink with only her lips, stopping when she felt the elf start to move her hips rhythmically and was enjoying it far too much when Amara groaned in desperate disappointment. Amara let out a frustrated growl as she felt herself being torn away from the edge. Her arms were tense. Adriene was playing her body like an instrument and she felt herself almost thrash against the rope holding her when her climax seemed in reach again. She saw the other woman smirk at her, something wonderfully devious in her eyes and Amara was torn between wanting to come and wanting this to last forever.   
“Adriene…,” she moaned helplessly. Just when she sank her head back in defeat after a heated look from Adriene, the other was back between her legs, pushing two fingers into her while her thumb pressed on the hard little nub, pinching her breast hard at the same time. Amara cried out and Adriene laughed deep in her throat when she felt the other woman start to convulse around her fingers, squirming against the restraints and throwing her head further back with a moan.

Adriene pressed herself against Amara as the elf slowly came down from her high, grinning mischievously. Her fingers were still wet as she made them wander over Amara’s body, pulling at the bonds and knots that were wrapped around her.  
“You know, while I do appreciate the aesthetics of these things, I’d rather have your body completely for myself," she murmured and kissed Amara. “You don’t mind, do you? Of course you don’t.”

Ten minutes later, Amara was laughing helplessly and Adriene was extremely frustrated. “What blighted fuckery is this?” she cursed, pulling at yet another knot and ending up tightening it more.  
“You… you need to…," Amara tried to explain but she had gotten a hiccup from laughing and wasn’t really able to continue. Adriene furrowed her brow before she got up and started pulling on her pants.  
“Hey, where are you going?” Amara asked, trying to get a hold of her hiccup and Adriene pulled the shirt over her head before she caressed Amara’s face, kissing her hard.  
“Don’t you worry. I’ll be back in a whiff. Promise.”

With a click the door fell into its lock behind Adriene and Amara was left lying on her bed in confusion. By the blight where was she even going? Amara pulled a bit harder on the ropes but the were expertly tied and didn’t give her any leverage. She tried to just calm herself and relax. She trusted Adriene. That much was certain, otherwise she wouldn’t have let to woman tie her up in the first place. She resigned herself to simply waiting, trying not to think about the ache between her legs too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not how this works," he said calmly and decisive, making her shiver, and came very close but without touching her yet.

"Bull!"  
The Qunari looked up from his ale and grinned at Adriene. She didn't even bother coming in completely, shirt halfway out of her trousers, barefoot, her hair slightly tousled. She was completely unashamed with her appearance, though, and in her demeanor was something impatient.  
"You need to come with me."  
He lifted an eyebrow. "Do I now?"  
Adriene rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do. Come on now."  
"Alright," she heard Bull murmur as she disappeared again outside. Krem's laughter rang over the tavern noise. "Did she just pull a Vivienne on you?" Adriene couldn't help but grin and impatiently jumped from foot to foot on the spot for her feet not to cool out too much, as she waited for Bull to come out. When he emerged from the tavern, she was very aware that she didn't wear anything at all beneath the shirt and trousers she had pulled on as he advanced towards her.

"So. Hawke. What's up?" he said and she could hear the weariness in his voice. Figured that he'd be on his guard even now.  
"Well… it's about Amara," she said.  
"What about her?" he asked, a slight concern in his voice and Adriene impatiently blew against a strand of hair to get it out of her eyes.  
"It's… ugh. Come and look for yourself."  
He raised an eyebrow but he followed her without asking any more questions through the Great Hall and up the stairs towards Amara's room. Adriene sprinted up the stairs before him and hurried to the bed, beaming down on Amara.

"Told you I'd be back in a whiff," she said, caressing the elf's face and rubbing a thumb over her lips before pressing a kiss on them. Then she turned towards Bull who was slowly coming towards them.  
"I'm stuck on these stupid Qunari knots," she said, indicating the ropes on Amara's body. "Can't get them open. And they really are in the way."  
Iron Bull took a long look at Amara, blinking slowly, then back to Adriene. She smirked at him, then pointed impatiently towards the bed.  
"Go, open them!"

"You good, Mara?" Bull's voice vibrated through the room as he walked towards the bed and Adriene suppressed a delighted sigh. Voices could do the weirdest thing to her. And she really appreciated him taking care of Amara that way. Her eyes went back to the elf on the bed who nodded at Bull while slowly wriggling her body on the sheets in a way that Adriene felt deep down in her belly, making her rub her thighs together.  
"Absolutely," Amara said, smiling up at him.

Adriene could tell how well they knew each other and how deep the trust between these two was by the way Bull touched her - firm but soft at the same time. His touch was possessive and teasing, telling her how often they had a played this game. He slowly pulled off the knots and ropes, revealing the slightly red skin beneath, more than once just hinting at a more intimate touch when he circled her breast and let his hand glide towards her legs. It was incredibly hot to just watch them and for a second, Adriene was tempted to just let them have a go at it.

But then again… no. She wanted Amara herself. Not just watch.

The combined force of both Bull’s and Adriene’s eyes on her made a spike of desire run through Amara. This was not something she had anticipated for this evening at all and the mere thought, the sheer possibilities were making her breathless. Bull seemed, as usual, to see right through her, a smile on his face telling her he knew every single one of her thoughts. His hands teased her subtly while undoing the knots, knowing just how to get her even more worked up.

As soon as the last knot was open Adriene clapped her hands and Bull slowly and threateningly turned his head towards her.  
"Well done. Now out," she said, making a shooing gesture towards the door.

He blinked and straightened, one hand possessively on Amara's breast. "Excuse me?"  
Adriene narrowed her eyes at him and pulled herself up to full height. "You heard me."  
He looked down at Amara but she just looked from Bull to Adriene and didn't say anything. Bull slowly got up and Adriene couldn't help but watch with awe and desire the way his muscles rippled beneath his skin. Her already elevated breath sped up even more as he came towards her, towering above her.  
"That's not how this works," he said calmly and decisive, making her shiver, and came very close but without touching her yet.

Adriene didn't back down, looking up at him without flinching, a slow smile on her face.  
"We don't need you, big guy."  
The smile that spread on his face mirrored hers. "Ah, but you want me."  
He looked back at Amara and something in his eyes made the elf push against the restraints with a whimper.  
"I can show you how to drive her completely crazy," he said in that low cadence that made Adriene shiver all the way down and as she saw the excitement dawning on Amara's face, she chuckled.  
"Alright, big guy. Show me what you got."  
He turned back to her and nodded with a seductive grin. "Good choice. Got a watchword?"  
"Kevesh."  
His eyebrows shot up at the Tevinter word but he nodded again.  
"Limits?"  
"Uhh," Adriene made. "To be honest, all I have experience with is playing with being tied, so... I don't know?"  
It made Bull pause for a moment but he just nodded slightly. "Don't worry, we'll keep it light. And if you're uncomfortable at any moment, just say the word and we'll stop. What would you not want to happen at all?"  
She swallowed, nervous for some reason but he way he looked at her, completely calm without trying to impose on her told her that she could trust him in this. She looked over at where Amara lay, writhing slightly in her restraints and her nervousness evaporated. Amara trusted him. And she had trusted her enough to let her tie her down. The least she could do was trust them back. "Don't hit me. Ever."  
He seemed to consider it for a moment before he asked with careful seriousness, "Are you alright with me taking charge?"  
Adriene smiled, an excited shiver going down her back. "Oh yes."  
"Alright," he nodded and the way he took this absolutely serious told her he meant it and would keep in mind what she had said. She took a shuddering breath, right before his hand was in the neck, grabbing her with cautious dominance. "Well then, Hawke. Let me show you," he rumbled and pulled her in for a hard kiss.

When Bull started kissing Adriene, Amara felt herself go almost mad with want. “Fuck!” she breathed out loudly. Watching Bull’s muscles shift as he leaned down to Adriene, hearing the other woman’s moan at his ministrations completely had Amara on edge. If she had felt earlier that this evening couldn’t get any better she was certainly proven wrong. Her wrists were starting to slightly hurt from her constant pulling against the rope and she almost relished the pain that came from the chafing, grateful for the smallest bit of sensation against her body. She wanted to yell at them, to tell them to focus on her. At the same time she desperately needed them to continue.

Bull pushed Adriene back towards the bed where Amara lay, his hands quickly finding their way beneath her shirt, grabbing her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her taught nipples. Adriene groaned into his mouth, nearly overflowing with pent-up desire. She had started opening his pants, very much appreciating that he didn't bother with a shirt as he pushed hers up and over her head so that her breasts brushed over his naked skin. Just when she felt the edge of the bed behind her knees and sat down, she had managed to open his belt and pulled his pants down with her. She could feel the heat from Amara's skin rising up directly next to her and suppressed the urge to touch her. But knowing that she was watching them while unable to do anything about anything that happened made her tingle all over.  
"You still up for that?" he teased as she raised an appreciating eyebrow at his impressive size which presented itself directly in front of her face. 'Oh please', her eyes said as she looked up to him, smiling and licking her lips, but what she actually said was, "Make me."

"I intend to," he growled as he grabbed a fistful of hair and Adriene gasped, an excited shiver running over her at the slight pain as he pulled her head back and pushed himself deep into her mouth, holding her into place as he thrust relentlessly into her. She had instinctively closed her eyes and grabbed his hips, her lips close around his shaft.  
"Hands off, eyes open!" he ordered with a growl in the back of his throat and her eyes snapped open again, her hands dutifully going back on the bed, clawing into the sheets. She was still wearing her pants and desperately moving her hips for some kind of friction but her position made it near impossible.

"Watch me watch her," Bull said, his eyes on Amara who groaned behind Adriene. She thought she could hear a mix of frustration and desire in the sound and knowing that Amara was watching Bull fuck her mouth made her whimper around his length with lust. Bull's eyes narrowed as he increased his rhythm, still holding her head in place and Adriene started to suck with more vigour, his obvious desire heightening her own. But suddenly, he pulled back and she was gasping with disappointment.  
He took a step back. "Pants off."

Adriene smiled. That was familiar ground. With a seductive look in her eyes she stood up, letting her pants slide down with a promising move of her hips.  
"Get on the bed, above her,” he ordered.  
Adriene eagerly turned around, smiling at Amara with glinting eyes. “No touching," he added firmly and with a disappointed sound, Adriene took her hand off Amara's leg again, positioning herself directly above the other woman.

Amara was struggling against the ropes again. Adriene, completely naked above her but not close enough to touch, was driving her up the wall. The other woman kept giving her hungry looks that lead only to more pointless struggles on her part. She whimpered as she felt the bed dip and saw Bull coming up behind her back. She knew exactly what he was planning to do.  
“You are absolutely evil!” she gritted out through her teeth, giving him a scathing look.

Bull just laughed as his large hands were stroking over Adriene’s back slowly, making her arch into his touch. “If you think this is evil I could fuck her somewhere where you can only hear but not see,” he threatened playfully and Amara shook her head, a trace of fear in her eyes. “No, I’ll be good,” she promised.

Bull was still grinning. “You really don’t have a say in this either way,” he said, his hands sliding down. Adriene was trembling slightly above her when Bull started stroking her and Amara bit her lips. “Lucky for you I am in a very generous mood.” With those words he started pushing himself into Adriene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait until she starts losing that pride of hers and begins to beg,” Bull’s voice rumbled behind her and Adriene took in a sharp breath at the image in her head.

Adriene had been waiting so desperately for a touch at her most intimate parts that she nearly cried out when Bull's fingers started stroking her, moaning deeply when she finally felt him push into her. She didn't take her eyes off Amara when he started to slowly rock himself against her. A husky laugh escaped her when she saw Amara struggle futilely against the restraints but it quickly turned into a sobbing moan when Bull quickened his pace, thrusting deep into her. It didn't take long for her to start trembling beneath him as she felt herself quickly building up and just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, she felt his hand between her shoulder blades, pressing her downwards towards Amara. 

"Kiss her," he moaned and Adriene whimpered with desire as she eagerly pressed her lips to Amara's, who met her with passion. The same moment their tongues met, Bull's fingers pressed against her most sensitive spot between her legs and she violently came, crying out. She shuddered helplessly as he continued to thrust into her while Amara sucked on her lips, then she felt Bull lose control himself and with a deep growl he spilled himself within her.

Amara swallowed Adriene’s moans as she kept kissing her. When Adriene relaxed a bit more she began pulling back. Amara shakily lifted her head as far as she could, chasing after her and let out a frustrated noise when her bound arms stopped her from going any further. She could see Bull’s release slowly dripping down Adriene’s leg as he pulled out of her and she was panting harshly.   
“If either of you doesn’t start touching me right now I am going to…”

A quick slap to her thigh stopped her mid sentence. It didn’t even sting as Bull took his hand back again but it was enough to throw her off. Adriene looked down at her, an amused grin on her face.  
“You are going to what?” she teased. The sight of the elf below her, frustrated and needy and oh so demanding was reigniting the fire inside her already.

“Wait until she starts losing that pride of hers and begins to beg,” Bull’s voice rumbled behind her and Adriene took in a sharp breath at the image in her head.   
“Speaking of, “ she looked over her shoulder. “You promised to show me how to drive her completely crazy I seem to remember?” 

With a smirk he turned away from them and got something out of the chest. As he came back up behind Adriene he pressed something smooth into her hand. Curiously she looked at the leather handle, that had several single thin straps of leather attached. 

“Now this can be both sensual or painful, depending on how you use it,“ he explained from behind her, gently pushing her into a position next to Amara, who could do nothing but watch her with a hungry gaze. Bull took her hand into his and made her draw the leather strands carefully across Amara’s thighs. She could see goose bumps forming under its trail and saw Amara shiver from the tickling sensation. With a sudden, swift move of their wrists he made the strands snap through the air and come down on Amara’s skin with a soft whipping sound. “See?” he prompted and Adriene found herself nodding.

“Now, normally she prefers things that sting a little bit more, hit just a little bit harder but for that we’d have to change positions,” Bull explained matter-of-factly and let go of her hand. “Go on,” he nudged her. “Start with her thighs or her breasts, avoid the stomach and the face.” Next to her Amara was shivering with blatant need.   
“Adriene…” she moaned her name, “please hit me.” 

Adriene wasn’t sure if she was perfectly alright with feeling aroused by this but Amara looked at her with a mixture of desire and eagerness that made her blood boil. Carefully she weighed the flogger in her hand, trying to get a feel for it’s weight before she drew her arm back and let it come down across both of her thighs. Amara moaned slightly at the impact, straining at the rope. She looked Adriene directly in the eyes for a moment. “You can go harder,” she encouraged her and her breath hitched as Adriene brought down the leather again, faster this time. “More,” she pleaded softly and saw something flash in the other woman’s eyes.

Amara felt her mind start to float as the pain got stronger. Moans and ragged breaths were all the noises the was still capable of producing. After the first hesitance Adriene had found a rhythm and a strength behind her hits that made Amara want to go on like this forever. She could feel her own wetness between her thighs, soaking her with desire more and more with every painful strike. Amara was certain that her spread legs didn’t leave it to Adriene’s imagination just how turned on she was by all of this.

When the stinging sensations stopped and were replaced by soft strokes of leather all over her body Amara sighed deeply. She opened her eyes to see Adriene watching her curiously. Bull was saying something to Adriene. He was speaking softly and in her state of mind she couldn’t understand a single word. When two of Adriene’s fingers entered her and started to softly play with her she almost wailed, bucking her hips against Adriene’s hand in desperation.   
“Can you feel how much she likes this?” Bull’s voice was low as he spoke to Adriene. 

“Maker, please..” Amara shuddered. Her voice was shaky. “Please let me…” The sentence ended in a sob as she felt the hand being pulled away.

“I think it is time for Mara to do some of the work,” he mused. He tapped Adriene lightly to make her shuffle forward, guiding her until her legs were kneeling left and right from Amara’s head. “Come on, show her what you got,” he encouraged her, gently pressing Adriene a bit further down until Amara could reach her core with her tongue. At her first lick she couldn’t help but moan at the combined taste of both Adriene and Bull on her lips. 

Adriene let out a delicious moan on top of her as Amara circled her tongue around. A hand crept up on Amara’s thigh and a moment later she could feel one of Bull’s fingers entering her, resuming what Adriene had been doing earlier. 

“Go on,” he encouraged her. “Make it good for her and I’ll reward you.”

With a gasp, Adriene put a hand on the wall to steady herself as she felt Amara's tongue. There was a desperate need in the way Amara expertly licked her and without thinking, she put a hand in Mara's hair to urge her closer, closer. She didn't know whether it had been the fact alone that Bull had made her hurt Amara or that Amara had been so incredibly turned on by it which had her so on edge but there was no denying that she was so ready to come again already. And the way Mara seemed to find the right spots and strokes made her clench her hand into the elf's hair. "By the Maker," she nearly sobbed as she felt Amara moan against her as she pulled at her hair and was rewarded instantly with a deep and languid lick. Quicker and quicker did Amara let her tongue dart out and over her, again and again, and Adriene threw her head back with a cry as she came, barely keeping herself from just collapsing onto the Amara, who thrashed beneath her as Bull let her come over the edge as well. 

She was breathing heavily and carefully pulled away from Amara as soon as she felt like she could move again. Tenderly, she caressed Amara's face. The elf had her eyes closed, her breast heaving in the afterthrows and Adriene smiled fondly before she bent down, softly kissing her, tasting herself on the other woman's lips and sighing with pleasure. Amara smiled up to her, then followed Adriene's eyes as she looked towards Bull.

The Qunari had a smirk on his face that told her that he was very satisfied with himself and Adriene smiled darkly. "I don't think we're done yet," she said and something in her voice made him perk up.  
"It's time for something new I think," Adriene murmured and kissed Amara again, letting her hand wander from the elf’s hip over her breast to her arm. "You up for it?"  
She smiled contently when Amara sucked in a lungful of breath and nodded. She ignored both Amara's confused look and Bull's "What's this now?" as she opened the restraints.

While Amara was sitting up, Adriene crawled over the bed to Bull, a challenge on her face. She grabbed his chin and pressed a hard kiss on his lips, biting into them. "My turn," she said. "Good?"  
"Alright," he murmured, grabbing her wrist but while a nervous and excited tingle went through her at the thought, that was was not what she had meant.  
"Not that," she answered, a laugh in her throat and with a well-practiced grip and turn she had him pinned down on the bed.   
It was a grip she liked to use in combat, designed to get someone stronger than her off her so she was able to jump away but this time, she just stayed on top of him, straddling him. She knew that with his physique and strength he'd be able to just throw her off any second if he wanted to and actually raised a questioning eyebrow but after a moment of tension, he relaxed, sinking back into the sheets.

She grinned down at him and without looking at Amara, she said, "Mara, go to the chest. I think I saw chains there, right? Bring them and the first three tools you lay your eyes on."  
"That's quite the game you're playing," Bull grumbled and Adriene laughed, moving slowly against him.  
"Never forget you're not the only player, Bull."

Amara was still catching her breath when she heard Adriene telling her what to do. She went over to the chest, unsure where this was actually going. She still felt a bit lightheaded as she collected what Adriene had told her to. The first things she saw were another flogger, a crop and a collar. With a feeling she couldn’t quite pinpoint quelling up inside of her she went back to the bed. 

Adriene didn't even look at what Amara was bringing and slowly slid off Bull, not without pressing herself against him while doing so. Then she gave Amara a sensual smile.  
"I want you to chain him up. And then you're gonna use one of those tools on him. Your choice which one."

With an almost mechanical precision Amara put the chains in place, avoiding looking at them for too long. The anticipation from earlier seemed to completely vanish the longer she was thinking about this. She looked at Adriene who nodded encouragingly at her and grabbed the first thing she could reach. Her hands closed around the smooth grip of the flogger and she swallowed. She had seen Bull do this often enough, it shouldn’t be that hard she told herself. With a deep breath she pulled her arm back and let the leather come down on his thigh. The sound of it made her head snap up. With wide eyes she looked directly at Bull. He seemed fine, he didn’t even flinch as she realised that her hit must have been quite a weak attempt. 

Her hand clenched around the handle as her mind raced around the fact that she had just hit him. No matter how consensual, she had just inflicted pain on someone she loved. Again. Part of her seemed to argue that this shouldn’t be an issue to her, not after what they usually did together. Another, much larger part seemed to insist that it was though. Her free hand had clenched into a fist and she could feel her own nails dig into the skin of her palms as the word came to the forefront of her mind. She was going to have to use it, she realised. She looked at Adriene again. Amara didn’t want to stop what had been an amazing evening so far but she had to stop this. ‘Stop myself’ she was thinking as she opened her mouth.

“Katoh.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I ask something?” she said, laying her chin on Amara’s shoulder where she had just kissed her, looking at both Bull and Amara.  
> “Go ahead," Bull nodded.  
> “Where did I lose you two?"

The word echoed in the room as two pairs of eyes landed on Iron Bull. “Katoh,” he repeated, his eyes focused on Amara’s as he spoke. “I don’t think this will work particularly well right now,” he added as the only explanation, never taking his eyes from her.

Adriene had started to realize something was wrong when Amara looked back at her. There had been nothing left from the eagerness and lust she had seen before and a feeling of dread settled over her, taking away every last bit of arousal she still had had. But before she could even react, Bull used his watchword. Her eyes flew from Bull to Amara, realizing it hadn't been him who had reached his limit.  
"Oh damn, I'm sorry," she said, for a second unsure what to do, then she hurried to loosen the chains at Bull's wrists until he was able to free himself, before she turned to Amara.  
"Hey - can I hug you?" she asked, suddenly concerned whether this was the right thing to do. She had never actually been in a situation where one of the involved people had stopped what was going on and since she had been the one to cause the distress, she couldn't quite fathom if her being here was even alright any longer. "Or do you need me to leave? I can go, if you need space." She looked back at Bull who still seemed to be completely in charge of the situation.

Relief flooded through Amara after realising that everything had stopped. She lost her grip on the flogger and it fell to the floor. She felt lost while watching Adriene undo the restraints on Bull again. For a moment she found it hard again to focus her attention on anything and it took her a while to realise Adriene had asked her something. Several things.

“Don’t go! I’m ok,” she said softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. There was… I’m… I’m ok, please stay.” She wanted to explain but finding the right words proved to be quite a challenge when she didn’t even know what exactly it was that she felt.

Bull had been sitting up, still watching her carefully.  
“Mara, come here,” he called her over softly and she was moving before she had even fully understood what he was saying. “Everything is just fine. You are going to be fine.” His voice was calming her down as he pulled her next to him onto the bed and took her in his arms. As soon as he held her Amara started shaking as if she was sobbing in his arms but neither a tear left her eye nor a sob her mouth. He ran his hand up and down her back in soothing motions as he focused back on Adriene.  
“She wants you to stay, so come on.” He gestured towards the empty space next to them and Adriene lost no time getting around and slipping into the bed behind Amara. For a moment she seemed unsure on how close she should get until Bull nodded at her and she wrapped herself around the other woman’s back, holding her close between them.

Adriene held Amara as close as she dared, softly caressing her arm but careful not to touch her anywhere intimate. For a while nobody said anything. When Adriene felt Amara stop shuddering and slowly relaxing, she snuggled a bit closer and, when Amara leaned back against her instead of pulling away, she placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“Can I ask something?” she said, laying her chin on Amara’s shoulder where she had just kissed her, looking at both Bull and Amara.  
“Go ahead," Bull nodded.  
“Where did I lose you two? I didn’t think it was… hm… more intense than what we had done before? You don’t have to answer if it’s private or too intimate, though," she quickly added. Somehow, despite everything they had just done to and with each other, this felt way closer to being something she had no business knowing than any touch they had shared.

Bull looked at Amara. “Do you want to explain or you want me to do it?” Amara seemed to need to think about that for a moment.  
Bull smiled at her. “You’re still working on it?” he asked quietly and Amara nodded. With an understanding nod he gave her a soft kiss before he looked back at Adriene.  
“I am not entirely sure on the exact details at the moment,” he admitted. “But I’ll try to explain anyways.” His hand was drawing small patterns onto Amara’s leg as he spoke. “When things get this intense there is always a possibility of feelings coming up that you didn’t expect. A memory, an emotion, can be something completely unrelated to the present.” Both him and Adriene could see Amara slightly nod at that in agreement. “Ah, I am on the right track then,” he mused. “Mara does enjoy pain, as you might have noticed.”

Adriene snorted slightly. As if she had even had a chance to overlook that. She rolled her eyes at him and he just winked back good-naturedly before he continued. “She not only likes it, she uses it to reach a certain state of calmness. A place in her head where she can get away from things that bother her. Or deal with things she can’t let herself deal with normally. It is quite a vulnerable state to be in. Lots of empty room in your head that can invite unpleasant things. It normally shouldn’t but it can always happen.”

Amara sighed in between them. “I guess it is kind of hard to explain to someone who doesn’t do this," she added. Her voice had gotten a bit steadier again and she had stopped shaking completely. “There was something…” She trailed off. With a small grunt she shifted around a bit so that she was lying on her back and could look at Adriene.

“When you undid the restraints I was still somewhere off in my head, not really thinking about anything, just doing what I was told. Which was kind of the point and I really enjoyed that up ‘til then.” One of her hands reached out to Adriene’s and held her tightly. “And then I remembered something. Something I usually try to forget," she admitted. She looked a bit nervous now. “Something that happened years ago. And even though Bull was completely fine with it, the thought of hurting him, even for pleasure just…”

Understanding dawned in Adriene and she slowly nodded. “No need to explain it further. I get it.” She was relieved that Amara was talking again and took it as a sign that she was coming back to being alright. Adriene made herself a bit more comfortable next to Amara.  
“One of my partners, Fenris, he’s…” She stopped for a second, thinking how to explain without revealing something he wouldn’t be comfortable revealing.  
“See, he’s the one I’m, you know, dabbling into this whole dominance thing with.” She gestured towards the restraints. “We actually started our … damn, it’s hard to explain. We’re both pretty headstrong people and in the beginning, we constantly battled for dominance. In and out of bed.” She smiled fondly as she thought of Fenris, a sudden longing for him welling up she was only too familiar with when they were apart.  
“But once we got to really know each other it got very clear that he couldn’t really feel actually safe with me coercing him to do something, not when it came to his body, not even if he liked it physically. He’s an escaped Tevinter slave, you know, was a favourite of that blighted magister.”  
“Ah," Bull said earnestly and Amara nodded, so Adriene left it at that. Even without elaborating, they could probably imagine a part of what had been done to him.  
“So most of the time, he’s the one binding me down. There are rare occasions where we switch roles but it always involves more… care. I know this feeling of not being able to do something to someone even if they're getting off on it. So I get it, I do. And I apologize. I shouldn’t have tried to take control without knowing you that well.” It was directed at both of them but she looked primarily at Amara. “Are we still good?” she asked with a nervous tingling in her belly. She really hoped she hadn’t ruined what had started so incredibly amazing with one stupid sentence.

“Definitely. And I am glad you understand.” Amara smiled. She pulled on Adriene’s hand until the other woman got the hint and leaned close enough for a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart again she squeezed her hand. “It wasn’t your fault," she insisted again. “I guess it is also kind of strange that I do like pain to a point where I actually enjoy getting seriously injured, yet the mere thought of doing it to someone else is what makes me flinch. You couldn’t have known that.” Being held close by two people at the same time who were completely accepting her was somehow grounding and Amara reveled in it. She was content. She realised the earlier unsettling feelings had run their course and completely disappeared when she became aware of the rather intimate way she was wedged between Bull and Adriene’s body and her thoughts went back to the earlier parts of the night. For the first time a slight look of regret was on her face. “It’s a shame.”

“What is?” Bull was still caressing her leg and with his mouth he left soft kisses all over her shoulder. He had noticed that Amara was all there with them again by the way the tension had left her body over the past few minutes.

“I was tied up during all the really good parts,” Amara mused and looked Adriene in the eyes. “And while I am rather fond of that I was really looking forward to getting to touch you.”

Adriene laughed, slowly finding back into a more relaxed state of mind again. “Ah now, no need for regrets there. I’m still here, am I not? And I doubt we’re leaving for Crestwood tomorrow, so...“ She winked. “I told you I plan on repeating this, remember? As long as you’re still okay with it.”  
Amara just pulled her in for another kiss as an answer and Adriene sighed contently against the other woman’s lips. The kiss was different than the passionate, needy touches they had shared before - slow, sensual, tender, and Adriene felt goosebumps erupt on her skin. Her fingers were still intertwined with Amara’s and without breaking the kiss, she guided her hand to her waist and placed it there. Then she let herself sink back, smiling at Amara.  
“I’m all yours.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you both so much,” Amara whispered as he let her go. A warm chuckle was his answer.   
> “You can have whatever you want,” he promised.

Amara turned around further, facing Adriene. She could hear Bull being amused behind her, his hand gliding up to her hip, steadying her slightly as she turned. She squeezed his hand quickly in an unspoken gesture of thanks before she focused on the woman in front of her. Bull’s fingers continued their earlier pattern, now softly stroking around her breasts and over her rib cage and Amara let out a content noise as started to let her own hands roam over Adriene’s body. Her skin was soft under her fingertips and Amara enjoyed the feeling of leaving trails of small goosebumps behind on the other woman’s skin as she let her hands explore. 

She shuffled around once more until she was sitting up and pushed slightly against Adriene’s shoulder until the other one was lying flat on her back. With featherlight touches she ran her fingers over her stomach, drawing nonsensical patterns on her skin as she moved up to gently cover the other’s breasts. For a moment she didn’t move and just marvelled at the feeling of holding Adriene’s perfect breasts in her hands.

Adriene sighed with a smile at Amara's soft touches, letting herself relax under the other woman's hands even as her own hand came up to stroke over Bull's arm.  
"What about you, big guy? Are you alright?"  
He gave her an amused look. "I'm good. Don't you worry about me. But thanks for asking."  
"Good," Adriene nodded. "You know, I really would have liked to see you lose control for once as well."

"Ha!" Bull actually laughed out loud and Adriene pouted slightly. He laid a hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking slightly over her protruded lower lip with an amused smile and she softly bit down on it. He chuckled. "Ah, Hawke, believe me, you really wouldn't. Me losing control means blood lust. That's a carnage not even Amara wants in her bedroom."  
"Handy on the battlefield, though," Amara murmured and Adriene made a silent "oh" as she got the implication.  
"You're a Reaver! Damn. Okay, forget about losing control. Please stay in control, by all means."  
"I am," he said, tightening his grip possessively on Amara's breast just for a moment and Adriene's eyes lit up.  
"That's why I wasn't able to open the knots. It wasn't all me being too clumsy!"  
Bull grinned. "You're a quick learner."  
"I do my best," Adriene smiled and closed her eyes, stretching herself contently like a cat beneath Amara's hands. Then she sighed, breathing softly, "Oh, Mara, that is so good."

Amara purred softly at the praise and went on. Her fingers had been running over Adriene’s throat, feeling her heart beat under her touch. Gently she pulled the other woman’s hair back, drawing a soft curve along her ears and cupping her cheek before she leaned in and kissed her anew. Slow and languid their tongues moved along each other. She felt both Bull and Adriene slightly move as they were touching each other around her and she let out a blissful little sound in between them. Her hands kept roaming over Adriene’s body and she felt Bull’s chest behind her as he leaned over her and spoke close to her ear.  
“You all good again?” he asked and Amara nodded. She knew he was smiling at that without even seeing his face.   
“I want to…,” she started, her breath hitching as Adriene stretched languidly underneath her hands and she sighed. “Adriene, can I touch you everywhere?” she asked, not sure how far she was allowed to take this right now.  
“I insist!” Adriene let out a delighted laugh. Amara couldn’t help but stare at the way her laughter made her breasts move and she moaned softly.   
“You are so beautiful,” she sighed, hands trailing over Adriene’s stomach again as she started nipping at her breasts. “So warm.” Amara circled her tongue around a nipple, playfully pulling at it with her lips. “So soft,” she whispered as her hand slid lower and in between Adriene’s thighs. 

Adriene opened her legs for Amara's hands, moaning softly as she stretched beneath her touch. She couldn't help but arch her back to bring her breasts closer to Mara's lips as the soft, insisting touches woke her body again. She had closed her eyes to make the feeling even more intense, to concentrate completely on the other woman's touches as she stroked her softly, barely more than a feather's touch between her legs.  
She thought she could feel more than only Amara's hands and lips but she didn't open her eyes, giving herself completely to the sensations on her body, not caring who did what. Her lips opened with little sighs and wordless moans as she grabbed one of the ropes still attached to the bedpost, stretching herself before them to make her whole body accessible. For the moment she did not dare touch Amara for fear she felt like being submitted to something again. Adriene had said 'I'm all yours' and she meant it. This was for Amara as much as for herself. And for Bull, too, she mused as she felt his low moan vibrate through the room.  
Mara's fingers were still touching her feather lightly, always just hinting at a more intense touch and Adriene started to lift her hips towards her hand even without meaning to.  
"More," she begged with a moan.

Amara was smiling against Adriene’s skin. If it was more she wanted she would gladly supply. She leaned a bit away from her again as Bull’s hand shifted between her own legs and she gasped. Bull took the opportunity to turn her head towards him and kissed her deeply his other hand still busy teasing around Adriene’s breasts.   
“I want you both so much,” Amara whispered as he let her go. A warm chuckle was his answer.   
“You can have whatever you want,” he promised.

Amara knew exactly what she wanted and with a quick motion of her head she silently asked him to follow her lead. When she let go of Adriene completely the other woman instinctively tried to follow her touch. Amara put a soothing palm on her hip as she moved around on the bed, getting into a position that would allow her to do as she pleased.  
“My turn, my pace,” she stated simply as she settled herself between Adriene’s legs, pushing them just a bit further apart. Her hands explored the insides of her thighs, taking their time to cover as much skin as possible. She felt the other shiver underneath her as she let her tongue follow the path of her fingers, slowly narrowing in on where Adriene wanted her touch most at the moment. 

Her own breath hitched as she felt Bull settling into place behind her, softly mirroring her touches and she felt a shiver of lust run through her as she imagined the sight they must make. She felt him gently tease her, opening her up between his fingers, softly stroking her and she let out a moan. Gently she parted Adriene’s folds, her breath ghosting over her centre before she finally let her tongue join her fingers. A long, pleased noise reached Amara’s ears and she grinned before she teasingly dipped her tongue inside the other woman.

Adriene felt dizzy as she lost herself in Amara's touches, heat and desire swirling closer and closer to her core in pace with Amara's fingers and tongue. Words escaped her as her thoughts scattered completely and she felt reduced to a being of pure sensation and skin when Mara finally, finally answered her wordless pleas. With slow motions of her hips she urged Amara on, her fingers clasping around the rope above her until her knuckles were white, forcing herself to keep her hands from pulling Amara towards her. She could hear Amara moan, felt the sound vibrate against her most sensitive parts and it felt like her skin was on fire. She had started to tremble but Amara's hands held her hips down, gently but firmly, taking her time, fingers being replaced by lips, by tongue, only to go away again. Adriene whimpered and felt Amara's mouth press against her. Her eyes fluttered open and just as she saw Bull entering Amara from behind she felt fingers within herself, mirroring Bull's rhythm, and there was Mara's tongue again, her hot breath, her moans, her touch and like a powerful wave, pleasure rolled over her, drowning her.

Amara felt Adriene shake and clench around her fingers as she came, keeping her rhythm up regardless. Bull was slowly working her up towards her own pleasure, long thrusts inside of her becoming slightly faster, a hand buried between her legs speeding her along. She kept her mouth busy, alternating between licks and soft sucking motions, not letting Adriene even think about coming down from her high yet. As she looked up through her eyelashes she saw the other woman stare at her, a mix of hunger and disbelief in her eyes as Amara refused to even slow down, feeling her own release approach rapidly. A low moan behind her and a slight stutter in his movements made her push her hips back at Bull and with a satisfied grunt he came inside her, pushing her just a little bit more into Adriene. 

Bull’s fingers rubbed over the bundle of nerves between her thighs just right only a moment later to send a flood of pleasure crashing through her. She groaned against Adriene, her rhythm faltering for a moment. She could feel Adriene almost bursting from tension as she curved her fingers slightly upwards and went just a little bit faster with both mouth and hands. Adriene went rigid underneath her lips, arching her back, letting out a scream as she came for the second time in a row. Amara finally slowed down, letting her ride out the aftershocks of pleasure against her before she pulled back a bit to crawl back up next to her. 

Bull had resumed his earlier place, helping her settle in between them again before he turned her head towards him and kissed her deeply, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Adriene on her. “Well done,” he murmured into her ear as he let go of her again and Amara beamed with joy at the praise.   
“I’d say!” came Adriene’s breathless voice from the other side. “Andraste’s tits, please insert an incredibly witty comment about a talented tongue here.”   
Amara chuckled at that. “Wow, are you actually at a loss of words?” she teased.  
“You broke her,” Bull agreed. “Nice!”  
The mattress was shaking slightly from their combined laughs as Adriene suddenly groaned. “I don’t think I can even move my legs right now," she complained playfully.  
Bull just winked at her. “Perfect, since you are spending the night anyways.” He lifted his eyebrow as if to challenge her to disagree but Adriene had absolutely no inclination to do so. She just smirked back at him and put an arm around Amara, touching his arm around her in the process.   
“You two are quite the duo,” she said with awe. Amara just smiled at her, already looking like she was half on her way of falling asleep. Bull was pulling a large sheet over them, his large arms easily reaching around both of them before he found a comfortable position for himself.

Just before Adriene drifted off, a thought came to her head and she started chuckling. "What's it now?" she heard Bull grumble, his voice already sleepy.  
"Nothing important," she chuckled. "Just that I was beginning to think I'd never get either of you into my bed. It was starting to mess with my self-esteem, really."  
"Just go to sleep, Hawke," he murmured and Adriene grinned.  
"Yes, master," she answered, her voice dripping with teasing sarcasm. His hand slapped down on her backside, just hard enough to pinch and leave a tingling sensation and she made little satisfied sigh, before snuggling closer to Amara and finally closing her eyes to let sleep take her.

**Author's Note:**

> Adriene Hawke is part of our "Compromises" series while Amara Lavellan has her story told in Kunstpause's "Elastic Heart" series


End file.
